Valentines
by Shyki
Summary: Just a normal Valentines day with the bladers. Love. Comedy? Many Pairings.
1. Gangs all here

Very Very Very late Valentines Day Fic...yea you go ahead and shoot me...

----------------

Tyson was holding a Valentines Day party at his house. He invited over all the recent beyblading teams. White Tigers, All Stars, BEGA, Blitzkrieg Boys, Majestics, Barthez Battalion, Julia, and Raul. Everything in his house, (much to his dispise) was pink, red, and white. Curtesy of Hilary.

"Pink! Everything is pink! Why god?! Oh Why?!" Tyson got down on his knees and whimpered.

"Oh hut up Tyson. It's Valentines Day. Have a little...enthusiam."

"Yay..." Hilary whipped her head around to look at Kai. Everyone else started to snicker behind their back. "What? The sarcasm too much?" Tyson and Daichi burst out laughing. Rei just shook his head and went to the kitchen. And Max well...let's just say he can't breathe.

"Now everyone be quiet. The teams will be here soon." Everyone calmed down just as teh bell rang. Max ran to the door and slammed it open.

"Mom!" Max wrapped his arms around his mom.

"Max, oh how are you?! I missed you so much." Judy set Max down and entered the house with the rest of the All Stars in tow.

"Hey Tyson! You got a B-ball court anywhere around here? When the othr teams come we wanna have a game!" Tyson shrugged and went to go talk to Eddie. Everyone went to go talk to someone. Kai just satyed in his spot watching everyone with hawk eyes. Waiting for the screeching he would here soon.

"Michael! Rick! We just got here! Don't start doing that!" Emily shrieked at the two on the love seat.

"Sheesh Em...It's Valentines Day. I think we can do this?" Kenny shook his head and pointed to the calendar. "Febuary 13th...Rick you liar!!" Rick just laughed and pulled a fuming Michael closer to him.

A quiet knock came on the door a few moments later. Max calmly went to go answer the door. Max was hurtled backwards with Mystel on top of him.

"Maxie!!" Max laughed and shook Mystel off of him.

"Hey Max." Moses came through the door and helped Max up to his feet. "Sorry he's just a little excited." The rest of the BEGA Team came through the door. Suddenly Raul and Julia showed up behind them.

"Hey we were like screaming at you guys to stop!" Julia fumed at the BEGA.

"Sorry..." Ming Ming said and waved her off. She went to go talk to Emily and Hialry quietly. Julia muttered curses under her breath and went to join them. Raul timidly came through the door and went to stand by Kai.

"Hello.." Kai nodded at Raul and perked his hearing senses up. Wanting to be hte first to the door when they arrive. Everyone else was chatting excitedly about the whole party. "Is there going to be alcohol, Kai?" Kai turned to stare at Raul and nod.

"So all were missing are the White Tigers..Barthez and the 'boys' right?" Hiro called out and everyone nodded.

"We saw the Barthez and White Tigers. They were having a little trouble in traffic." The doorbell rang and Daichi went to go answer it. The White Tigers greeted Daichi cheerfully and came through the door. Kevin lingered behind to talk to Daichi.

"Rei, where is he?" Rei peeked his head through the kitchen door and walked into the room. "Rei my friend how are you?" Rei smiled calmlly at Lee.

"I'm fine Lee.." And the White Tigers continued to mingle about in the crowd. Kevin and Daichi talked quietly near the door. Kai tried to pick up on the conversation.

"Do you know who Ian is Daichi?" Daichi shook his head. "He's part of the Blitzkrieg Boys only he wasn't allowed to the tournament cause he got expelled for putting his school on fire." Daichi gaped at Kevin silently.

"He's that bad?" Kevin nodded.

"He's worse when he gets to electronics or sharp objects." Daichi looked around thoughtfully.

"Wanna go lock everything up?" Kevin nodded hastily as they headed around to lock everything.

It took quite a while before the door bell rang again. By that time only Raul, Kai, Gary, and Eddie were in the room. Kai got up and calmly answered the door. He came face to face with Miguel and Robert.

"Ahh the Euro's are here!" Mathilda giggled at Eddie and came in witht the others right behind her. "The girls are all in the entertainment room." Mathilda nodded and started walking with Enrique right behind. Everyone else except for Claude, Miguel, Oliver, and Johnny, went outside.

"So how is everyone?" A few murmers floated around the room. "Fine I'll go to the kitchen where I'm wanted." Oliver started to stalk off to the kitchen. When Johnny got up and followed him.

"Aww come on Oliver they didn't mean it!" Miguel shook his head. Kai stared at Miguel.

It was well into midnight when a high shrieked 'FUCK!' was heard through the air.

"They're here Kai." Tyson mumbled.

"Go answered it then. It's your house."

"Your team."

"You're the host."

"You're their friend."

"I'll go answer it." Garland got up quietly as to not wake up anyone else and he went to the door. He opened it and was met by a chilly breeze.

"Should've worn a jacket, dude." Garland looked up to meet sly green eyes.

"Thanks for hte heads up. Come in and what took you guys so long?" They all came in and put their jackets on hangers except for Bryan.

"Plane trouble. The winds were a bit too strong in Russia. We had a slight delay." Garland nodded and sat on the couch beside Bryan who was lounging quite comfortably.

"Well I'm gunna header off to bed g'night." Everyone nodded and went off to their romos except Garland, Bryan, and Tala.

"Is he asleep?" Bryan went and pressed his face up close to Garlands. Bryan nodded. Tala sighed and got up and went to bed. Bryan got up, slid off his jacket and put it over Garland.

"G'night."

---------------------

OK maybe not quite a one-shot...one more chapter though and we are finished! As you can see I already have a few couples brewing...


	2. Love blooms

I made soo many spelling mistakes in the last chapter as a few of you saw..Ignore it ok...I have this stupid wordpad and not word micrsoft shitt.

Anyway on with this chapter.

-------------------------

Garland woke up with a yawn. He sat up and looked down at his lap where Bryan's jacket was.

"Arg, what happened last night? And why do I have Bryan's jacket?" Garland rubbed his head and stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head. You almost missed the pink hearty breakfast.." Garland turned around to find Mystel smiling at him from the arm of the couch.

"Why did I wake up now?!" Mystel just smiled and helped his friend up.

Kai, Rei, and Mariah were making the breakfast in the kitchen when Miguel entered. Kai turned around and smiled slightly at Miguel. Miguel waved and went over to help Kai with the dishes.

"Where's Oliver I figured he'd be cooking too right?" Kai nodded and handed him a dry towel.

"Dry. And he has his own kitchen somwhere in this mansion." Miguel nodded and they continued to dry and wash the dishes. They were almost done.

"Hey guys me and Rei are going to go check up on everyone ok?" Miguel and Kai nodded. Mariah linked arms with Rei and walked out. The minute the door closed Miguel latched his lips onto Kai's. They held that position for a while.

"M-Miguel?!" Miguel smirked and continued what he was doing. "Nhh..." Miguel gently placed kisses on Kai's cheeks and neck. He moved back up to Kai's lips. Kai positioned himself so he wrapped his legs around Miguels stomach.

"My, my Hiwatari. You sure know how to please someone." Kai and Miguel stopped and looked at Tala. Tala smirked and waved his hand. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kai and Miguel let out a small breathe when Tala left. "Hey guys guess what Kai and Miguel are doing?!" Kai winced as he heard Tala call down the hallway.

"Ignore him Kai. Now I think we saw some left over chocolate sauce somewhere." Miguel rose an eye brow smiling. Kai smiled back with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Garland had just finished getting dressed when he entered the living room. He saw Spencer and Robert were quite comfortable on the love seat reading a book, and Michael sleeping while Rick listened to his music.

"Sorry.." Garland said quietly and exited the room carefully and slowly. He saw what happened to Tyson when you disrupt those couples.

He closed the door and headed to the many other rooms in the mansion. He entered another room and was met with a flying vase that he caught.

"You stupid piece of shitt! How dare you!?" Garland sat there watching a fight between Tyson and Hilary. Hiro, Kenny, and Mariah were all watching the small event. Garland just quickly exited the room.

"Is there any room without couples and such?!"

"Everything is all locked up right?" Kevin nodded his head at Daichi.

"What if he finds us? What do you think he'll do?" Kevin shrugged and sat down on the couch turning on the PS3.

"He'll find us that's for sure. I don't know when though. Soon most likely. What he'll do? We'll just have to wait and find out. But if he does come I want you to run, I'll handle him." Daichi looked at Kevin uneasily and nodded.

"Two player?" Kevin shook his head and they set up the PS3 with Condemned 2: Bloodshot. "How do you play?" Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know. Bryan just threw it into the room and said just to stay here and be quite. I think he's mad cause he can't find his jacket." Daichi shrugged and watched Kevin play.

Two hourrs into the game Kevin dropped the remote and turned off the game.

"Don't you dare turn that game back on." Kevin's hands shook and Daichi just stared at the screen. Kevin quickly turned his head to the door.

"Quick someone's coming." Daichi went and stood behind the door and Kevin laid comfortably on the sofa. The door creaked open and Ian stuck his head in.

"Kevin I know you are in here." Kevin stood up and stuck the middle finger at him. Ian growled and tackled Kevin.

"Go Daichi go!!" Daichi quickly ran and shut the door. Ian got up and locked it.

"Man that was easy. You sure had him fooled. And you even scared him with the game." Kevin shrugged and waited for Ian to come over. Ian walked over slowly and sat down and placed Kevin in his lap.

"Now my little Kit. Time for the real fun."

"..And then you just throw the ball adding back spin and ...there you go." Eddie threw the ball and it went through the hoop. He picked up the ball and gave it to Mathilda.

"Alright so I hold it like this and throw?" Eddie nodded and Mathilda threw it. The ball hit the rim and bounced off.

"That's ok. Most beginners don't get it at first. It's a more complicated sport than most people think." Mathilda nodded and took the ball and went back to her spot. Eddie came up behind her and held her hands.

"Alright now I shoot?" Eddie nodded and both of them shot. It sunk right in. Mathilda smiled up at Eddie. Eddie smiled back and leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good shot, Mattie." Mathilda did a little curtsey. Eddie laughed and bowed.

"What is this you two? Ettiquete court?" Mathilda giggled at Steve.

"What's up bro?" Steve shook his head and shrugged.

"Can't find Em. Know where she is?" Mathilda and Eddie shook their heads. Steve sighed and went back inside. "Thanks anyway."

"Now let's try this again."

"Finally somewhere quiet and not a person in site." Garland entered the small fitness area. He went over to the the punching bag. He kept at that for about an hour till he heard the door open.

"That's my jacket." Garland whipped around to find Bryan less than 5 centimetres away from him. "Can I have it back?" Garland shook his head.

"It's warm." Bryan growled and pushed Garland into a wall and pressed his body up against Garlands.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Garland shook his head and smirked. Bryan scowled and grabbed Garlands ass. Garland gasped and Bryan leaned forward. "Hard way it is."

Bryan dove forward and kissed Garaland deeply and passionatly. Garland moaned and wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. Bryan tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He unbuttoned his jacket and threw it aside.

"Let's just get rid of all your clothes shall we?" Garland blushed and nodded as Bryan kissed him again.

----------------------

Ha!! Not as many mistakes I hope.

I claim first fricking Mathilda Eddie1!!

They are so cute!


	3. Finding Love

Last chapter...Hopefully I can get the rest of the pairings in...

"I wonder how Kevin's doing?" Diachi sighed and slowly was creeping back into the room until he saw Tyson. "Hey Tyson! You and Hilary having a love spat?" Daichi grinned. Tyson got up clumsily and charged after Daichi.

"Get back here you little brat and I'll show you what pain really is!" Daichi veered down the hallway and bumped into Steve and Emily, making out.

Steve growled and detached himself from a flustered Emily. "You stupid punk!" Tyson turn the corner, skidded and turned the other way with Daichi right behind him.

"Holy, that was a close one. Eh, Daichi?" Daichi nodded. Tyson looked at Daichi, Daichi looked at Tyson and took off running down the hall. "Get back here, Daichi!"

-

Spencer flipped the next page and turned to look at Robert. He was sound asleep against Spencer's shoulder. Spencer sighed and put the book down after putting the bookmark in it. Spencer ran his fingers through Roberts hair and lounged on his seat. He glanced up to see who was all in the room.

Rick and Michael were both asleep on the white couch. Rick's music surprisingly low. Probably so that he wouldn't wake up Michael.

Julia and Mystel were quite comfy on the small rocking chair. Julia was in his lap snoozing while Mystel was quietly reading a book, while his other hand was combing Julia's hair.

Mathilda and Eddie must have stepped in not too long ago cause they were snuggling up a storm near the fireplace. Mathilda all curled up in Eddie's lap. Both fast asleep.

"Spencer, What have I told you about people watching?" Spencer looked down at Robert and smiled. Spencer shrugged and picked Robert up and started walking to the door.

"Let's go back to our room where you can resume sleeping, love." Robert made a slight agreeing sound and let Spencer carry him off to his room.

-

Tala searched around nervously. He looked through each door. He couldn't find anyone that wasn't paired up with someone. It seemed everyone was. Miguel and Kai were making out in the kitchen. Spencer and Robert are snuggling in their room. Michael, Rick, and Julia, Mystel, and Mathilda, Eddie were all in the living room sleeping. Bryan and Garland were in the workout room. Steve and Emily were somewhere. Rei and Lee were lounging quite comfortabling outside somewhere. MingMing and Kenny were talking quietly. Claude and Aaron were outside in the pool. Ian and Kevin were in the gaming room. Tyson had caught up to Daichi in the hall.Hilary and Hiro were snoozing together. Gary and Mariah were sharing a feast. Oliver and Johnny are cuddling. Enrique had taken Max out.

Tala pouted and walked through the halls by himself. There had to be someone. He knew there had to be. He was staring at him through half the tourny. Who didn't he name? Tala sighed and went outside. He went over to the basketball court and started dribbling the ball.

"Didn't know you played ball?" Tala froze and dropped the ball. The voice sounded so familiar. Tala slowly spun around to see the small Spaniard.

"Hello, Raul." Raul smiled and chuckled at Tala.

"So do you play?" Tala frowned and glanced at the ball and shook his head. "Oh, I saw Spencer was pretty good at it."

"All Spencer has to do though is tower over everyone." Raul smiled and sat down on the grass. "Why are you here?" Raul blinked as Tala sat down beside him.

"I'm just looking..." Tala blinked and stared at him curiosly and nodded. "What about you?"

"Been searching for someone to spend time with on Valentines day but everyone is taken..." Raul smiled and nodded. "Why aren't you with your love?" Raul quickly glanced over to Tala and smiled. 

"I don't have a special someone." Raul looked away and up at the sky. Tala stared at Raul and sat up. Raul looked at Tala out of the corner of his eye.

"Why! God forbid you are one of the most cutest people I have ever met! The easist to talk to! And one of the most Sexiest too! Jesus Christ! If I knew you didn't have anyone I would've searched for you all this time! Gawd I thought you were like with one of the girls or something." Tala stopped and looked at Raul who was beat red. Tala smirked and leaned down over Raul. "Oh well...now you are just all mine." 

"Ta-" Tala cut Raul off with a needy kiss. Not a rough passionate one. Which raul was expecting to get. It was a soft sweet one. Raul wrapped his hands around Tala's neck and smiled. He could get used to this.

-

"Well there you go Mr.D. They all found someone within the BBA that they can love...Dude what's with the tears man c'mon!" Gramps slapped Mr.Dickenson on his back.

"Oh I know! But it just reminds me of true love!" Gramps rolled his eyes as they turned back to their tea.

"Aww get over it. Wait till they're older then they will get really loving." Gramps exclaimed with a smirk while drinking his tea. Mr.Dickenson just stared at him.

-

"Achoo!" Garland lazily looked up at Bryan and traced his fingers on his chest.

"What's up?" Bryan shook his head and wrapped his arms around Garlands naked body. 

"Nothing. Thought someone was talking about what we were doing that's all." Garland smiled and gave a quick kiss to Bryan's lips.

"Ready for round two, Garland?"

My My My...

Well it's short but it is now done. So I can get back to work on my other work.


End file.
